


Cover Art for merryghoul's "A Tale of Four Thieves"

by hollymarchosias



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done by using several iOS apps.</p>
<p>Background texture by <a href="https://dribbble.com/shots/1669629-FREE-10-low-poly-polygonal-textures">lumberjacks.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for merryghoul's "A Tale of Four Thieves"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Four Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813732) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> Done by using several iOS apps.
> 
> Background texture by [lumberjacks.](https://dribbble.com/shots/1669629-FREE-10-low-poly-polygonal-textures)

  



End file.
